everasquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Theory
Magic is an ancient art practiced by witches, wizards, sorcerers, warlocks, magical creatures, clerics, and so on. It consists of the manipulation of magical energy to alter the fabric of reality. The ancient art of magic is a supernatural ability that channels the magical energy coming from the Elder Tree to perform all sorts of feats that defy natural laws. The ability to use magic comes from study, practice and experience, as well as one’s own magical power. While anyone can use magic with proper study and practice, mages from families with long magical heritages possess a natural affinity for magic. The main means to perform magic in the desired form is with the use of spells and rituals. Through the correct pronunciation of a spell, ingredients, or hand gesture, a mage uses the magic to do what he/she wants. However, it is also possible to perform magic without using spells, depending solely on the will and power of the user. A History of Magic The ancient elves were the first to discover magic and harness its abilities with the help of the fairies. Magic is done by storing and channeling the energy from the Elder Tree through objects, mainly Lumina Crystals, crafted into wands, rings, pendants, talismans, and staves. However, the magical energy that everyone can handle is limited since the magic in the world is diluted. When magical energy is exhausted, the user becomes unable to perform magic until they encounter another magic source. This limitation can be eliminated in a place where there is a source of magic that prevents the magical energy from being exhausted, like the Sorcerer’s Stone at Wakefield Academy. Some wizards find themselves taking naps to recharge their magic, it just all depends on the mage. Laws of Magic Magic cannot change the past, create real love, or ressurect the dead. HOWEVER! Magic is fluid. All three of these things can happen under certain circumstances, but they always come with a price. Whether that price is immeadete or some time down the line. Faith Magic Clerics tend to pray or recharge at various temples or sacred places throughout Everas. Fairy Magic Fairies have the ultimate power, right below the gods. Their magic does not fall in line with mortal laws. If one of their charges fufills a fairy's needs or completes a generous task for them, they can receieve a wish, or a Fairy's Last Light. This wish can be granted on the spot or a fairy can give them a shard to use later. But in doing so, the fairy must return to the Everplane and is never allowed to return to the Material Plane. Druidic Druidic magic, or Old Faith magic, come from the force of nature itself or from a nature deity. While others serve gods of wild nature, animals, or elemental forces druidic magic is a transcendent union with nature rather than devotion to Yuna’s divine entity. Druidic is oriented toward nature and animals—the power of tooth and claw, of sun and moon, of fire and storm. Those who study druidic magic also gain the ability to take on animal forms called animagi, and some make a particular study of this practice, even to the point where they prefer animal form to their natural form. Dark Arts The Dark Arts, also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm to, exert control over, or even kill the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". The Dark Arts encompass many spells and actions ranging from the powerful curses to brewing harmful or poisonous potions and breeding dark creatures, all of which are illegal and heavily penalized in Everas. Necromancy and making pacts with demons is outlawed by the Magisterium. Beings can still fo these things, but if they were ever to be caught, they would be tried in the court of law or be executed without trial. Voodoo Voodoo, is a type of nature worship, where sacrifices and cannibalism intertwine. It is a type of dark magic that keeps high reverence for nature and its wilds such as animals. While the practice can be dangerous, it is known to greatly benefit its practitioners. Those who practice the voodoo magics hold it to high regard and are a very important part of their lives. While it is a form of magic, it is only an extension of it. To call Voodoo an evil magic, would be an overstatement. While its customs can be seen as evil, such as eating people, it is simply a tool to worship nature and its many spirits.